


The first winds of winter

by miraq94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Romanticism, Snow, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraq94/pseuds/miraq94
Summary: Akaashi is blind folded dragged out by Bokuto to a misterious place.Or: it's Akaashi's birthday and Bokuto has a surprise day planned for him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The first winds of winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> So, it's baby Akaashi's birthday and I wrote this in his honour, because I love him almost as much as Bokuto.
> 
> English is not my frirst language and I don't have any beta readers, so pleaseeee be gentle and if you find any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me (correction are super appreciated).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

_“We were like gods at the dawning of the world, and our joy was so bright we could see nothing else but the other.”_  
_― Madeline Miller,[The Song of Achilles](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/16176791)_

He was a selfish man.

He was in love Akaashi, and as the popular saying said _love makes you selfish_.

So he loved Akaashi and was the biggest selfish on the planet, because that was the scale of his love, as big as a planet.

That being the reason of why he had managed to convince his father in law to open the door at five in the morning on a cold Saturday, because he was selfish (that and the promise of a bag full of croissants). Luckily for him, Akaashi-san was the coolest and nicest person on earth, always up for adventures and mockeries and it hadn’t opposed much resistance. It was quite easy to see how Akaashi had taken his personality after his strict mother and not his anything-but-serious father, especially the deadpan face.

“tge things Ig go fog govve” The sentence, with the mouth full of croissant and chocolate, went out more as if a French person was attempting to talk Japanese, however, Bokuto had no problem distinguishing the words since he was an expert on full mouth talking field.

“You did it for the pastry, not for love”

“I didn’t say love for what”

Bokuto covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing, the last thing he wanted to be was loud and noisy, his normal self basically. It was going to be hard enough to deal with Akaashi to just wake up Akaashi mother as well, she scared him more than his own one, the woman didn’t raised her voice, but her eyes spoke volumes.

He walked quietly too, makings his steps to not be more than a whisper, just as he had practised the whole week.

Only two more, that was easy as a pie.

Then he had to contain a scream as a shadow appeared next to him out of the blue.

“You are doing it so well” Akaashi-san lifted his thumb, Bokuto was impressed as he hadn’t realized that he had followed him. A master of noiseless no doubt, he would have to give him lessons when he moved with Akaashi.

Bokuto took a deep breath preparing himself, it was nothing, after all he was a selfish person and he couldn’t be blame if he woke up anybody.

“C’mon, you’ve got this!” The quietest cheer up ever made, perhaps the croissants had the effect of absorbing the voice. Should he ask for one?

After nodding as answer he found the courage to open the ajar door, it took a few seconds for his eyes to accommodate to the darkness, since the only thing illuminating the space was the moonlight that poured through the curtain. The moment they did, he had to hold the hugest gasp, his boyfriend was a vision.

Bokuto suddenly felt like if he was on a dessert and Akaashi was the only bottle of water in sight.

The moonbeams were bathing Akaashi, who was peacefully asleep with a hand under his face and, his now almost silver curls, dancing in his forehead. Bokuto cursed having to wake him up and considered laying by his side to cuddle him, or contemplate the picture for hours. Nevertheless, cuddles as tempting as they sounded weren’t the reason for waking up at four in the morning and going there, risking his neck and relationship in the process.

“’Kaashi” He let the name fall from his mouth in a whisper whilst gently caressing his check with his knuckles. “’Kaashi”

There was a faint movement in his eyelids and Bokuto gulped fearing what might come next.

“Mmmmmm” Bokuto’s hand moved to Akaashi’s hair as he slowly started opening his eyes. “Mmmmm, Bo?”

Akaashi had a confused look and Bokuto couldn’t help a smile, he was too cute that if he asked him to stop being selfish he would might surrender

“Hey, good morning, cutepie”

Kiss in the temple.

An another in the jaw.

“Good morning?” Akaashi’s gaze had moved to the window. “It’s still dark” Then it moved to the nightstand clock” Bokuto, it’s 5:12 in the morning, what is wrong with you?”

He rolled over himself giving his back to Bokuto, he was a light sleeper and usually had difficulties falling asleep, but since he was still a little unconscious maybe he wouldn’t have much trouble going back to his dreams.

“Hey, hey, you can’t fall asleep again” Grabbing him by his shoulder tried to pull him back, but Akaashi was stronger than it seemed and he ended up having to jump on the bed to press their faces together. “Stop ignoring me and open your eyes”

“Unless someone is dying, there is no reason for you waking me up at this ungodly hour, Bokuto”

He made him feel a shiver through his spine, even without looking at him Akaashi’s voice was enough to be a threat in itself.

“But Akaashi…” for a moment he almost gave up, he almost retrieved himself from the bed to go down and join Akaashi-san on the croissant feast. Almost. “Please, please, open your eyes”

Bokuto’s voice had a certain desperate and pleading tone that kind of melted him, impossible to ignore. Just like all the times he had heard _one more toss, one more toss, one more toss_.

The only thing he wanted was for his boyfriend to lay down next to him, pass a muscled arm through his waist and sleep at least three more hours. What he finally did was open his eyes and look directly to those golden ones.

“Happy birthday, Keiji” 

Bokuto was smiling with both his hands cupping Akaashi’s face, but it wasn’t the usual beaming and super exited smile, it was a secret one reserved only for Akaashi, less widely but much louder, the whole universe hanging from those lips. Lips that broke the little distance between his and gave him a sweet chocolate flavour kiss.

“Thank you” He spoke with their lips still touching although not pressed. “Now, get inside the blankets and be quiet”

His birthday wasn’t still a good reason for all this, the congratulation could have come later, one thing was waiting until 12am and another doing it so early in the morning.

“No, Akaashi, you need to get out of bed and dress up, I’ve got you a birthday surprise”

Akaashi gave him a doubtful look although he let himself be dragged out of his warm bed to the bathroom. He wanted to scold Bokuto, but remained silent in the fear of waking up his mother, so he settled by looking at him really, _really_ badly.

That was why Bokuto was a selfish man, it was Akaashi’s birthday, a day to celebrate with family and friends, a day to spoil him and let him have whatever he wanted, and yet he had planned the whole day to just themselves. Just like in his own birthday he loved to take the las piece of summer by going to the beach, now he wanted for Akaashi to breathe the first winds of winter. So, yeah, he was kidnapping Akaashi without his opinion on the matter.

“Put this on” As soon as Akaashi stepped again into the room he shoved to him some clothes and a bonnet, that last being the only clue about the day he was giving away.

“Bokuto, I really don’t understand what is happening” He took a sit on the bed and rubs his eyes with his hands even if he had just cleaned them a minute ago. “Where are we going? Why so early?”

“Keiji, just stop overthinking, put the clothes on and trust your boyfriend” Akaashi-san was sneaking is head though the door, his son was smart but too dense sometimes, especially when he wasn’t in control. “And keep the voice down you two, for god’s sake, if you wake your mother you won’t be allowed to leave the house and will deal with her, birthday or not birthday”

Not much later the both of them were leaving the house with a mysterious bag on Akaashi’s shoulders which he was not aware of its content. Although according to his father it was everything he needed. Also a farewell with a kind reminder to use protection and tones of lube. His father always so attentive.

“Hey” Once they were out, Bokuto grabbed Akaashi by the hand and pulled him into his arms with tenderness, not letting go of his hand and bringing the other one to his face. “I haven’t kissed you happy birthday”

“No, that you haven’t done” His lips parted a little as an invitation, as a demand.

Bokuto leaned killing the few centimetres of difference and stayed there, noses, lips, foreheads, touching, enjoying the moment as their warm breathes tangled with the cold air. Finally he took Akaashi’s lips into his and kissed him properly, although slowly, not rushed, not eager, he kissed him as someone would sing a ballad, tasting the fresh flavour of the toothpaste from prior.

“Happy Birthday, cutepie”

Another peck and the secret smile.

“Thank you, Bo, but if you ever call me cutepie this early in the morning again there won’t be any more kisses for the rest of the day AND don’t you think the prior one went unnoticed”

“Then, happy birthday, _sweetheart_ “ Kiss on the nose. “Happy birthday, darling” Kiss on the check. “Happy birthday, honey” Kiss on the jaw. “Happy birthday, gummy bear” Kiss on the neck.

The only reason Akaashi was letting him go on with the game was for the kisses that accompanied the cheesy nicknames, however, that last just had crossed the line, he wasn’t a gummy bear, not even for Bokuto, he would much rather be called Voldemort than that.

“And this would be enough” He smiled, it was the kind that dolls wear in scary movies, though. “Besides, you haven’t waken me at five in the morning to spend the time in front of my house, I much rather hope”

“No, indeed I haven’t, I wouldn’t dare”

He definitely wouldn’t dare to invoke Akaashi’s wrath in such a stupid way.

“Let’s go, we have a whole packed day ahead of us” Entwining their fingers he led the way, walking a little bit in front. “You are going to love it, you will see. Trust me on this, Akaash”

Akaashi could have answered _when don’t I trust you_ , but he just let himself be pulled, even though Bokuto’s ideas scared him sometimes. And as he didn’t have a clue about what the plan could it be, he loosed his mind to let be led until soon they reached the train station.

“Mmmmmm, Bokuto?” There was a doubtful note in his voice, that wasn’t their local station but the central one, where the regional and international trains parted.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry” Bokuto shacked his hand as to shake away his dubiety as well.

Every time Bokuto said don’t worry, he worried double. There was that time when he was (stupidly) convinced to let him cut his hair, the nightmares from he looked at himself in the mirror still haunted him.

“We still have twenty minutes to catch our train” Bokuto said after he had made them stop in front of the cafeteria. “We have time to grab something”

Once again, he allowed his boyfriend to take him where he wanted, because, the idea of a really _hot-almost-burning_ tea felt stronger than the desire of getting in control of the situation, at least for the moment.

“We will get you green Jazmin tea later on the day, I promise”

“It’s okay, Bokuto, I’m content with the one I have” More than content, ecstatic perhaps, as he was starting to feel his body returning to life with the warm steam coming out of the _hands heate_ r cup.

“But it’s your birthday, Aghhhhashee, and you should get everything you want” His face transformed into a big pout.

“Then tell me where we are going, I want that”

“No, as the Jazmin tea, you will eventually have it, but not now. And speaking of” Bokuto opened his bag and started rummaging inside of it until he putted out a piece of cloth that resembled too much to a blinder and some headphones.

“No, don’t even think about it, I forbid you” He raised his hands putting the cup as a barrier between them.

“Yes, I do think about it. I want it to be a surprise, if you know what the destination is you will figure it out” In reality, the destination was pretty much the surprise, although it wasn’t the concept of the place but the little things they will be doing. “Please” Bokuto’s eyes transformed in his puppy pleading ones seeing that Akaashi was far from agreeing. “Pretty please”

That face, that damned brought from hell to torture him, face.

“Okay” He mumbled between a breather and a gulp of tea.

“What was that?”

“Don’t push it”

Bokuto let go a laugh, Akaashi was too adorable when he stubbornly agreed with him, not wanting, but not wanting neither to tell him no.

“These are just for when they announce our train, after I will take them off, and I’m sorry for the blinder since you will be missing the whole journey views, but it’s okay because there will be another chance on the way home” He wasn’t the slightest worried, he was planning on sleeping the whole journey, anyway.

Sometimes it shocked Akaashi how such a rough and strong person who prided himself on being the king of arm wrestling, could also be so gentle every time he touched him. Any other person would think that Bokuto tying up a blinder would mean to lose a handful of hair, but for Akaashi that meant be left with a trace of caresses.

“You will have to trust me as your guide, okay? Now I’m going to put you the headphones, if you need anything don’t yell until you hear yourself, just pull my hand, alright?”

“Don’t worry, my name is not Bokuto Koutarou”

“AGAAAAAASHIEEEEIII”

“No need to make a demonstration”

Akaashi’s gaze was covered by the blinder but Bokuto didn’t need to see it to know that he was being killed at that same moment by his eyes.

The second time he wanted to murder his boyfriend was when he set play the music list, which consisted in a long (giant squid kind of long) variety of happy birthday song versions. At that moment the Spanish one was sounding, although it perfectly could have been the Italian. By the forth version of the Japanese (did they really have that many and with what purpose?) he was more than done, so he tugged Bokuto’s hand and spoke in what he was sure was a soft voice (he had lost the ability of yelling by living with his mother, anyway).

“Either you change the list or I won’t care about ruining your surprise”

“NOOOOOOOOOOO”

Akaashi didn’t even take the headphones off, the music still playing, but Bokuto’s shout filled his ears perfectly. He nudged him and some seconds later Eminem was covering his ears.

Two songs later he was sitting on a train seat with his head resting on Bokuto’s shoulder. Really comfortable, and he would blame on that for the next course of actions.

Akaashi had never been a touchy person, however…

“Can you brush my hair” He wasn’t sure if he said it loud enough for Bokuto to listen but the answer came right away.

No, he wasn’t a touchy person, however he could definitely ask as a birthday gift be touched by Bokuto the whole day, and not in a sexual way.

(Well, maybe that way, too).

Bokuto complied happily, he could add in his hobbies list spoiling his boyfriend. Plus, it was his birthday, anything Akaashi asked he would comply.

“You won’t need this anymore for the moment” In between the brushes the headphones went off.

Akaashi was tempted to tell Bokuto that probably they will be announcing various times during the journey how much was left to the destination. But, hey, it wouldn’t be his fault if that happened.

“How long is it going to take?”

“No, stop it, I can hear you brain working, I’m not giving you any piece of information”

Damn it.

“I don’t like surprises” In fact, he hated them.

“You will like this one, I’ve been planning it for weeks, I’ve even used colour codes and post-its as you thatch me” He placed his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders and forced him to lean on his chest. “Now enjoy the journey and your handsome boyfriend”

Without question, Bokuto had planned everything cautiously, because for how much he loves talking and talking about what he sees, he sure remained quiet about the landscape views. And moreover, there hasn’t been any announcement about at what hour they were supposed to arrive. He should have kept the headphones on so he could have an idea of the time passed.

So far, Akaashi didn’t have a clue about the surprise and he didn’t know if to feel frustrated or proud.

“I need to use the restroom”

“Mmmmm, can’t you just wait?

“For how long?

“Mmmmmm, around… NO, you are not going to trick me! Akaashi, behave and have some respect for the older”

“Are we sitting next to someone older?”

“Aggggaashe, mean”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not trying to trick you. I drunk a whole cup of tea, using the restroom is kind of an urgency.

It took him some time to strategize that new outcome, he hadn’t thought it previously and it was a damn mistake on his part, of course Akaashi would have to use the restroom, his bladder was ladybug size.

“Alright, let’s go to empty you” He helped him to stand up wrapping his hand, and also, with the other arm, grabbed him by the waist to have a more secure hold while dragging him through the isle. “Use me to stabilize yourself”

Akaashi was going to be really _really_ mad at him in a few seconds. Especially if he could see how much he was enjoying the whole situation of having him in such a vulnerable and out of context state.

Akaashi heard a click, then hands again in his body, a few steps movement and another click, his hip still wrapped.

“Bokuto” The tone of voice was a warning, one that said _don’t you dare to do what I think you are doing._

“Listen, Akaashi, blind people pee all the time, it’s not like you are going to do anything exceptional, there are fewer aces across the world than blind”

Goodness that he was trained from all the volley practices to deal with Bokuto.

Goodness.

“I’m not blind and I’m not using the toilet sightless, so take this off me or it’ll end up into the ocean”

“No”

“For god’s sake, Bokuto, we are in a restroom, there is no way I can see where we are going” The more his bladder felt full, the less patient he had left. “You don’t trust me”

After a few more words, he finally managed to convince Bokuto to retrieve the blinder, he could be so stubborn that sometimes getting him to agree was a hell of a task.

“Just so you know“ Started saying as he untied the piece of cloth. “As much as I missed your eyes this is going on again” He said with a pout.

Akaashi blinked adapting to the change of light.

“I won’t be leaving your side, don’t give me that look, ‘Kaashi, I’ve seen your penis a hundred times, even before we were together, I’VE TOUCHED IT A HUNDRED TIMES”

“Indoor voice, Bokuto” He yelled whispering.

“Aaaah, sorry. So, you are going to pee and I’m not taking my eyes from you, the deal is either that or soak up your pants”

Akaashi remained silent and Bokuto read the agreement in it.

A big drop of sweat was forming in his temple, that being the only liquid escaping his body. Bokuto’s eyes glued to him were making an easy and rudimentary task impossible to perform, he even had a hand resting in between his shoulders blades.

“I though your bladder was bursting”

“This is absurd Bokuto” He jerked his shoulders to get rid of his hand. “Turn around and let me pee as quietly as possible”

As soon as he got the firsts drops of urine out a chuckled filled the small restroom causing the rhythm being intermittent.

“Are you trying to make a melody out of it?”

What he was trying to do was to not make a _Murder in the Orient Express_ live action.

“You just gave me the best idea!” Akaashi pulled the chain wishing the idea would go through too. “A pee melody contest with Kuroo, you can even be the judge” He moved to wash his hands ignoring Bokuto. “Although it might be unfair, since you are my boyfriend and therefore there wouldn’t be impartiality”

Akaashi throw the paper he had just used to dry his hands with a bit more energy than usual and looked at Bokuto with the most sinister smile on earth.

“Put me the blinder and let’s go”

Bokuto gulped and nodded.

As they opened the door they encountered the look of a middle-age man that could have beaten Akaashi’s scary one with no problem. As a reflex action Bokuto hide behind his boyfriend, squeezing his shoulders.

“What is wrong?”

“What is wrong?” Even if that wasn’t Bokuto’s voice the elvish and sarcastic tone was what gave away that the owner was another person. “You should feel ashamed of yourselves, irreverent teenagers without any sense of respect. Have some decency and respect public spaces. If I happen to find any disgusting _thing_ in there I will sure be putting my complains”

“THAT IS N…”

Bokuto’s clarification was stopped by Akaashi’s hand squeezing his, he understood at the moment what his boyfriend was saying, don’t start a confrontation and lead us out of here. So, with a red face, he dragged him by the shoulders until they reached their sits.

“That was unfortunate, I hope he doesn’t cause us trouble”

“I’m so sorry, ‘Kaashi, it was all my fault”

His voiced revealed loud and clear that Bokuto had started sulking, Akaashi’s hand wandered (sit, elbow, forearm, leg) until founding the other’s hand and squeezed it. There were years of practise in that simple movement.

“And for the record, Bokuto, I’m perfectly capable of being impartial.

“Agaaaaaaashe, you shouldn’t sound proud of that, I’m your boyfriend”

Two hours later, wrapped in Bokuto’s arms (something good since ambient it felt colder than in Tokyo, which meant they had travelled north), headphones on and still wearing the blinder, Akaashi was walking down streets that he couldn’t even see.

“We are almost there, we are almost there!” Bokuto beamed into his ear, more eager for them to get to the place than Akaashi himself. “A few more steps”

A few more steps meant a thousand steps.

Then a thousand stairs.

Then some more steps.

And finally, they stopped.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes”

“Are you sure? Because I might not be ready” He could feel Bokuto’s heart beating a mile per minute through the clothes on his back, it was accelerated.

“Take your time”

He hide his head into Akaashi’s neck breathing his uselessness, he had planned everything so meticulously, trying to find the best place, the one that yelled magic and I love you, he had even dragged Konoha and Sarukui to check it in advanced and have their approval. What if Akaashi didn’t like it, what if the views weren’t breath-taking for him and didn’t see the purpose of waking up early to go there.

What if he hated him for stealing the celebration of his birthday with his friends and family.

Akaashi could hear how all Bokuto’s gears were catching on fire, and with a hand tangled in his hair he exhale a word with his breath.

“ _Koutarou_ ”

What a powerful weapon was _that_ name coming from _those_ lips.

Once que had slowly untied the piece of cloth used as blinder he moved fast to watch how Akaashi’s face changed while discovering the place. Most people said that he didn’t possessed expressions, but that wasn’t true, they just didn’t put attention to the details, the little switch in his mouth, the almost appreciable wrinkles at the sight of the eyes, the glow in the glaze.

And there it was, the subtle smile that held the whole universe inside.

Bokuto’s favourite smile.

What Akaashi first saw was the snow, all his eyes could observe was covered by that cold white cape, then he realized they were on the top of a natural viewpoint. He walked to the fence to be able see better what it was ahead of them, put his hands on it and Bokuto joined him from behind. Half of the town could be seen, with the little roofs now in colour white, also a big natural park full of trees with little hints of snow on the naked branches and, to bright it all, the snowed mountain as background.

Then Bokuto started to talk with his mouth stack to his ear.

“The same as we go to the beach for my birthday to take the last pieces of the summer I wanted to take you to enjoy the first cold, even if it’s not winter yet” Bokuto tightened the grip and Akaashi put his hands on top of his.

He was a person of few words, not because of shyness, not because he found himself speechless, but in that moment he wasn’t able to let out anything more than a babble out of his mouth. So he did the only thing that felt right, that his brain was capable of.

He turn around.

And then he smiled.

A big one, a really, really big one.

The one reserved for the greatest.

“Thank you, Koutarou”

He attempted to lean in order to give him a kiss but was stopped halfway.

“Wait, wait… Let me just…” Bokuto started palping the pockets of his coat and then the trousers ones. “NO, NO, don’t lose that smile, here, let me take you photo with it”

He took one, and two and the third was Akaashi a little bit flushed and looking to the ground that was all kinds of perfect anyway.

“I feel like my nose is bleeding, is my nose bleeding?”

“No”

“Are you sure”

“Yes”

“Aaah” He let out a relaxed sigh. “I have the whole day planned, a bleeding nose would have ruined it all”

Always so dramatic.

“Come on!” He grabbed his hand and started pulling him over the stairs, then hilted his head a little bit to smile at him” You will see how beautiful is everything, your father told me you have never been here before”

He kept himself near Bokuto as they walked in order to catch the warmness his body was irradiating and, truth be told, also because he liked it. Bokuto smiled and threw an arm cross his shoulders, letting him lean into his side as they ambled along the streets to what it seemed a detour towards the beginning of a forest path.

So far Bokuto seemed to know what he was doing, however, it wasn’t hurtful to double check.

“Don’t worry, ‘Kaashi, I got everything under control”

He said it with such a smile that Akaashi thought that in the end it didn’t mattered if they got lost as far it was with Bokuto, they weren’t far away from civilization, anyway.

The walked on no really thick snow letting glimpse the ground beneath it and trees half covered in white half almost dead green. It was nicer than nice, but over more, it was quiet and peaceful, just how Akaashi liked it.

“Bokuto, look” He tugged his coat sleeve and with his other hand pointed the top of a tree. “Shhhh, be quiet” He managed to say before his boyfriend would smash multiple yells.

Bokuto covered his mouth with both hands, preventing any possible noise from escaping his throat, it wasn’t quite necessary to speak as his eyes were shouting for him. There, on a rather thin branch, a small brown owl was resting.

“Akaashi” A suffocated whisper. “This is the best birthday gift ever” His eyes were glooming with pure joy.

“It’s not your birthday, Bokuto”

“Let’s take a selfie with it”

When Bokuto started to climb up the tree Akaashi pulled him by the collar of the coat to stop him.

“From the ground” 

Soon they arrived to the first stop, another breath-taking one. On one side of the path a little frozen lake was the bed of a half running half frozen waterfall. With everything surrounded by snow, the faint cracking sound of the water smashing against the water , it seemed as if it came out of a fairy tale, had elves walked out in that moment none of them would have been surprised.

“Do you like it, Akaashi?“ Bokuto started to move in circles around him. “I know you do, you are making that face, but how much do you like it? Like a lot, lot, lot, Agashe?”

With each surprise Akaashi’s smile was getting bigger, if Bokuto continued with them soon the smile would rival his.

“I like it very much”

He put a hand on his back to attract him until their lips were brushing, the hand making a little bit of pressure to stick their bodies together.

“I like it very, very much”

“More than you like me?”

“Almost” His voice sounded hoarsely and if it wasn’t for the nearly unbearable cold Bokuto would have felt the hottest men alive.

Akaashi broke the distance to kiss him in not a really sweet way.

“Akaash, not now” His voice stuttered, lips redder and cracker than before. He focused his glaze on the frozen lake, trying to transport the cold into his body.

“That would be a first” He raised an eyebrow as that rejection took him by surprise.

“Yeah… well, we will have time later” Akaashi’s brain gears started working again at that sentence. “Now we have an itinerary to follow”

“Do you have the house for yourself?”

“What? No, why?” Bokuto sounded so innocent that Akaashi felt bad for trying to dig into the surprises so he just shrugged his shoulders as an answer.

“I really wish we could walk above the lake, it would be super cool”

“The ice doesn’t seem thick enough to support our weight, it wouldn’t be advisable to do so”

“Yeah, that’s what Konoha said” His mouth goes down in a momentary pout. “But imagine playing volleyball here, it would be the coolest thing ever”

Akaashi did imagine it, first having to pick up physically Bokuto from the water, then mentally from one of his moods. Definitely far from being _the coolest thing ever_.

“Anyway, don’t get sad, you amazing boyfriend has the perfect next thing to do”

They didn’t walk far from the waterfall, but they went uphill. Akaashi thanked all the long volleyball practices for allowing him to keep Bokuto’s impossible rhythm. On the top of the hill there was a wooden cottage with large windows. Akaashi stopped in a halt when he saw Bokuto intending to enter the property.

“It’s an observatory open to the public, see” He opened the door to an only room filled with tables and sits by the windows, which were the biggest part of the four walls. “The person who takes care of this, explained to me that almost anybody comes during the snow season due to the cold, so we will probably be alone in here”

It was true that the ambient was cold, although not as much as outside. Nonetheless, it was definitely worth it having their noses red and their fingers a bit numbed, just to be able to admire those views of the whole snowed valley from the top, even the waterfall could be seen.

This time Akaashi didn’t wait for Bokuto to ask him if he liked it.

“Koutarou” His poor heart skipped a beat, that name was an answer in itself. “This is incredible, I feel fortunate to be sharing it with you in my birthday”

Bokuto poured the sun in his smile.

“We can have lunch here, I know it’s cold but I thought it would be nice to eat while looking at this landscape”

“Sure, but I don’t see anything that sells food, only that drinks bending machine”

“I’ve got everything under control, I told you I used your colour coding for organization”

Bokuto puffed his chest and started to rummaged through his bag, a few minutes later both of them were sitting in front of a window which showed the mountain and naked sakura trees, with two hot matcha tea and four onigirazus, because volleyball players eat double. 

“I made them myself” His ears were coloured in a light shade of red and it had nothing to do with the cold. He knew how critical Akaashi was with his onigiris but he practised for days just to get them right enough. “They are filled with tofu, pickles, carrot, nanohana no karashiae, karashi mayonnaise and a lot of love”

They were all Akaashi’s favourites and obviously it didn’t go unnoticed, the last one being quite unnecessary since he didn’t need to eat them in order to be filled with love.

His whole body already was.

Bokuto couldn’t have resembled more an owl staring at him when giving the first bite.

“It’s good”

And Bokuto beamed, not because of those bare three words, because he read the nod, the hum and the immediate second bite that followed them.

“Is there more food in my bag? A cake, perhaps?”

Bokuto almost dropped his onigirazu when trying to stop Akaashi from opening his bag, luckily the brunette had great reflexes and caught the flying rice sandwich unharmed.

“You are forbidden from opening this bag” He hugged it against his chest to make the statement louder. “Am I clear? FOR-BI-DDEN”

“Why am I carrying it then?” Raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

“For later, now finish your food and don’t ask more questions”

A _will I find a pyjama and my toothbrush in it?_ nearly flees from his mouth.

“Look! There are squirrels! Can we go touch them?”

“No.

“Ou. Can I touch your hair, then?”

“Yes”

“Should we give them food?”

“If you don’t want more onigirazu, I will eat the rest”

“I do want it, don’t you dare get near it, onigiri monster”

In the end, they needed to grab another pair of hot drinks and each other’s hand before leaving the observatory with a bunch of photos, a full stomach and a wide smile (well, one wide smile and a regular one).

“Were are we going now?”

He was kind of preoccupied that Bokuto didn’t have in mind the light hours when planning the day and was taking them deeper into the forest to run out of sunlight.

“To the town, stop thinking and let yourself be surprised”

“Are we going back home?”

“What did I just tell you!” Then, he stopped in a halt. “Wait, that this mean you want to go back?”

Bokuto face was quite dramatic and Akaashi couldn’t help a silent laugh.

“No, on the contrary, I’m enjoying myself so much I don’t want to end just yet”

“Well, don’t worry cutepie, this day will never end/is going to last forever”

“That’s unrealistic”

“AGAAAASHI, back me up sometimes”

Once again Bokuto showed how he indeed had done his planning, as Akaashi was sitting on one of the tables from a not so big patisserie while waiting for Bokuto, who was talking with one of the workers behind the bar. The place was full and it wasn’t luck they got the last free table, it was reserved for them, Bokuto smiled proud of himself after seen the surprised look on his boyfriend’s sceptical face. It wasn’t hard for Akaashi to know why they were there, putting one plus one together. In the end it wasn’t a mystery what patisseries do, birthday plus cake resulted in birthday cake.

Some minutes later a smiling Bokuto carried a small green and white cake with a single candle on it.

“Happy eightieth birthday, my favourite owl” He settled the cake on the table. ”There’s only one candle because your father claimed the right to make you blow out eighteen at once, for your knowledge” 

Definitely, something his father would claim.

“Now hurry and blow it out before I’m not able to hold singing anymore”

But just as Akaashi was going to use all the air his lungs contained, fast enough to prevent Bokuto from making them a spectacle, a hand interfered the action.

“Did you make a wish?”

“Yes”

“Are you sure it is good enough, you’ve only got one chance, don’t blow it out with the fire”

“Yes, Bokuto, it’s good enough”

Soon the cake would be covered by wax if he didn’t rush.

“Don’t waste it on me loving you forever or anything similar, because you absolutely don’t need a wish for that”

At that point he would just ask to have a less annoying boyfriend, although after giving him a death glaze that made him retire the hand, he vanished the thought out of his brain just in case wishes really became true.

He wished for those golden eyes to never lose its glow.

“Do not tell me what it was”

“I wasn’t planning to”

“’Kaaaaaashi”

Then it was when he noticed, it was the matcha tea and mascarpone cake he had been obsessed with for the last whole year, the top was decorated with candied strawberries and chocolate sprinkles. That kind of cake was the most delicious in the planet but not seen in many patisseries, he discovered it in an Italian-Japanese restaurant almost by accident and then, after a lot of research, he found a blog with the recipe and tried to replicate it ever since.

“Kou, you found a place that sells this cake”

Bokuto’s face was showing pride and was flushed at the same time.

“Well, not exactly” He shrugged like if it was nothing, but his eyes were glowing with pride. “I gave them the recipe and convinced them to do it, they said no at first, but I wanted for you to have the perfect cake, so I didn’t give up. After all, I’m the best boyfriend ever”

He might be.

“You might be”

“Aaagasheee” The colour of the strawberries reflected in his face.

He wasn’t keen on public affection demonstration, however, he leaned over the table to grab him by the face and press a chest kiss on his lips.

“Let’s try it”

He felt the necessity to eat while holding one of Bokuto’s warm hands, rubbing his thumb against the back of itwithout paying much attention.

And maybe it was the warmth of the touch, maybe it was the comfort sensation the sight of snow left or maybe it was the deliciousness of the cake, but in that precise moment he couldn’t held more love inside him. So, as they got out of the shop the burst of cold air didn’t even make him shiver.

“Are we going home now?”

“Not yet, I told you to stop asking” He gave him a knock on the forehead with a finger. “Wait, does this mean that now you do want to go? Was that your wish?” There was alarm in his voice, and in his face, and if he had a siren it would have gone on as well.

“I remember telling you that I didn’t want the day to end”

“Aaaah, okay” He breath with relieve, he just put so much thought on it to be perfect that Akaashi wishing to go back home would have destroyed his sensitive heart. “Is that what you wished, then?”

“No. I thought you didn’t want to know”

Bokuto shakes his head.

“And I don’t want to, so don’t tell me”

Akaashi didn’t realized that they weren’t walking aimless until they set foot on a forest path. That gave him an estrange sensation, he never let other people lead him inadvertently. He really was in love, stupidly and irredeemably in love.

This one was different from the prior one, it was more human made than natural, even if they were surrounded by trees.

“Bokuto” His hand wrapped around his elbow, concern in his voice as it was getting pretty dark and they were walking deep to the forest, or so it seemed. Bokuto wasn’t stupid, although sometimes he didn’t see danger as the rest of the world.

“Stop worrying. See, the path is illuminated”

It was true, there were little lights at ground level that followed all the length of the path, giving a quite nice and romantic appearance. Their wrap transformed into two tangled elbows and Akaashi’s jaw brushing Bokuto’s shoulder.

“This is nice, ah?”

“Yeah”

“Well, hold up your breath, this isn’t the surprise, this is nothing compared to the surprise”

Bokuto leaned his head to kiss Akaashi’s temple and stayed there for a few seconds, just smiling. He really was selfish as he couldn’t be gladder they got to be alone for those moments.

Soon they spotted a complex of small cottages and a bigger one in the centre of them, there was more illumination around that zone, but it was still faint, just enough to guide the way to the entrance.

Once they entered Bokuto made him stay on the waiting room as he headed to the reception. He took profit of that moment to make a look to the cork mark hanging on the wall, there were different advertising pamphlets of the place, although he kind of guessed where they were even without reading the cheese title, “ _The enchanted forest thermal baths_ ”.

A rush of excitement crossed his spine when he saw Bokuto coming back to fetch him.

“Why are you smiling?” Then he couldn’t help but smile too, even if he didn’t know the reason, Akaashi smiling was a detonating. “Not that I’m complaining”

As Akaashi’s smile went wider, he looked to the side looking for clues.

“Ah, you figured it out what this is, well I guess I can’t keep the mystery any longer” He wrapped his hand to drag him back outside” I saw them on his web and they were cool, so when I came here to check on the town I ask them to please let me see the place, I needed to make sure they really were good, ’cause you know, today had to be perfect” He took a key hanging from a wooden leaf keychain. “And they were, Keiji! They were nicer than in the photos and it was during daylight, I bet is way better at night”

He finally opened the door to show a room with wooden floor and walls and a double bed in the middle of it, simple but nice.

“Obviously we are staying the night, that is what the bag is for. The first night ever in our relationship were I won’t be a pederast”

Technically, when they started dating Bokuto was already eighteen and he still a minor, but today he had crossed the line to adulthood.

“Don’t joke about that”

Akaashi’s father had made multiple jocks on the topic, Akaashi son never found them funny.

“Sorry, sorry” He stuck out his tongue, not feeling sorry at all. “But Keiji, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good tonight”

As he talked he also was making Akaashi recoiled on his back until he was touching the edge of the bed and his knees bended with the contact, Bokuto leaned over him with a leg in between Akaashi’s. His gaze went from tender to predatory.

“Is it a promise?”

The intensity of those blue gunmetal eyes was going to be the end of Bokuto.

“It’s a promise”

And just as that he was again on his feet, wearing back the tender expression and helping Akaashi to do the same.

“Now let’s go, paradise awaits us”

Bokuto kind of hoped that heaven was a place like that, he wouldn’t accept less, because if he had lived moments like that one in life why would he wanted anything different in what was supposed to be the best place one could end up.

The thermal baths were natural made, not big but not small neither, distributed along the wide of the forest area, which was covered in snow making the contrast of the cold and the hot water creating a cape of steam. As people walked they couldn’t really see their feet, just a blurred part of them. Some of the baths were separated between them by rocks as if they took the job of being folding screens. There were little ground lights that helped to illuminate what the moonbeam couldn’t, and the stars shined with an intensity that wasn’t remotely possible in Tokyo.

The scenario couldn’t be more fitting for a romantic birthday night.

The water temperature, quite hotter than the usual baths they took at home, was compensated by the subtle cold breeze that danced around their faces and shoulders. Akaashi’s flushed face rested against one of the little rocks and contrasted harmoniously with the pale moonlight. There was only one word that crossed Bokuto’s mind, blocking any other, beautiful. His expression was so at rest that only a fool could not be able to see the beastliness in the scene. And probably that was the moment in what he had seen him more relaxed in all the three years they had known each other. 

Without a doubt, Bokuto was in heaven.

He touched his knee with his own under the water, then curled his toes with his. Akaashi let go a sound in between a moan and a sight.

“I could die from this”

Bokuto laughed and brushed his forehead with three fingers, putting aside some dark dump bangs. If he wasn’t already dead, he could die as well.

“Say my name”

Akaashi smiled at the suggestion.

“Koutarou” Like a secret whisper, like the owner of those eight letters.

“Again”

Akaashi opened his eyes for the first time in forever before repeating the name again, he glued his glaze to the owner’s, making him feel as if his heart was being pulled away.

“I’m going to do it”

“What?”

But before Akaashi was able to think or say anything else, Bokuto stood up, towel falling from his hips right into the water, standing as the day he was born.

“I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!!!”

“Koutarou”

“MY NAME IS KOUTAROU AND I’M THE KING OF THE WORLD”

“Bokuto, please”

“Came on, Keiji, get up with me”

Bokuto tried to pull him up to his feet, but Akaashi managed to drag him down. Heads were starting to peek over the rocks to see what that madness was about. After receiving some curious and some other furious glazes, Bokuto promised to behave.

“You are crazy, Bokuto”

In other circumstances he might have been annoyed or mad, but not today, not in that perfect unusual day.

“Yes, for you. I’m crazy for you, Keiji”

Sometime later, with the stomach full of delicious sushi and the promised green jasmine tea, and after a long, really _long_ , session of birthday sex, they were laying naked in bed, limbs and legs tangled and noses touching. Absently Bokuto was making circles with his finger in Akaahi’s hip.

Bokuto’s heartbeat and his paused touch kind of had a lullaby effect, however, he didn’t want to fall asleep just yet, not on that perfect day called his birthday.

“Hey, Koutarou, do you want to know what I wished for?”

“No” But his voice sounded as a lie.

“I’m going to tell you anyway”

Bokuto swallowed, his heart started to pound really fast. It didn’t make any sense, it was just a birthday wish, but Akaashi was saying it as if he was going to confess his biggest secret.

Akaashi opened his mouth, not to emit a single word but to kiss him like if he was pouring his entire soul into it, Bokuto didn’t withhold and kissed him back with the same intensity, even if he didn’t understand it.

“Was that your wish? I told you to not waste it” His voice was hoarse from the emotions.

“No, my wish was this” He countered his eye with a finger. “I wished for the two suns you have for eyes to never lose this glow” His hand travelled to cup his check. “I want them to bright always this loud”

Goodness their bodies were tangles and Akaashi’s head weighing against his shoulder, otherwise Bokuto would have flown away as if gravity didn’t exist.

“Kei… KEIJIIIII! Oh my god, I love you so much, so so so much. I love you, I love you, I love you.

He started to leave a trail of kisses all over his face whilst kept repeating those three words.

“Thank you for this day, Koutarou, my birthday couldn’t have been more perfect”

Definitely, Bokuto Koutarou was the most selfish man alive.

But.

 _But_.

He was the _happiest_ selfish man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here let me thank you soooo much!!


End file.
